Atrapados
by KuroDerpy
Summary: Berwald a caído en un hoyo y Tino va a buscarlo con resultados inesperados, ya se asco de summary pero denle una oportunidad al foc


_**Hiiiii! Hola gente, bueno les traigo mi primer fic de Hetalia porque ya eh escrito otros fic de otros temas.**_

_**Y se dieron las cosas de que la primera pareja que escribiera fuera un SuFin y todo fue gracias a una imagen que me inspiro.**_

_**Espero que les guste y no me critiquen muy fuerte jejeje jamás había escrito yaoi aunque eh visto hasta lo que no xD**_

_**Les digo de una vez que usare tanto sus nombres humanos como de países.**_

_**Aclaro que Hetalia y todos sus hermosos personajes no me pertenecen T_T**_

* * *

Finlandia se sentía muy preocupado pues hace un rato había oídos ruidos raros fuera de la casa que compartía con Suecia, este se encontraba fuera del hogar buscando la causa del alboroto y aun no regresaba, mientras más pasaban los minutos más se preocupaba el finlandés.

Decidió salir para averiguar por su cuenta lo que pasaba, camino un momento por el amplio terreno donde se encontraba la casa, el sueco simplemente no daba señales de vida y eso preocupada mas a Tino, desesperado empezó a llamarlo.

-Su-san! Su-san! ¿Dónde estás?...Su-san!-

No consiguió respuesta alguna y decidió repetir el llamado dos o tres veces con más fuerza, la preocupación lo estaba matando, cuando de pronto detrás de unos arbustos llego a escuchar un gruñido que él conocía mejor que nadie, era ese ruido particular que solo hacia Berwald, se animo a llamarlo una vez más.

-Su-san! ¿Eres tú?-

-¿Fin?-

-Ooooh! Su-san estaba muy preocupado, ¿Dónde estás?-

-Tr´s el arbust´ p´ro no….-

-¿Tras el arbusto?-

Tino reacciono tarde, pues tras el arbusto había un gran y profundo hoyo donde cayó inevitablemente, aunque para su sorpresa aterrizó sobre algo suave, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Berwald el cual se encontraba bajo del finlandés.

-Su…Su-san..¿Pero qué?-

-No m´ dist´ ti´mpo d´ advertirt´-

-P..pero..co..como llegaste aquí?-

-Bu´no…-

Berwald le explico a Tino como llego a ese predicamento, desde el momento que habían escuchado los extraños ruidos y salió a investigar viendo a lo lejos ese vistoso traje que conocía mejor que nadie y al mismo tiempo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas al dueño de la vestimenta.

Vio como se alejaba ese ruidoso danés entre carcajadas, sea lo que sea que planeaba no podía ser nada bueno, Berwald apresuro sus pasos hacia donde se dirigía Dinamarca solo necesitaba pasar un arbusto para darle alcance pero para su desgracia cayó en el dichoso agujero.

Dinamarca al oír como su trampa fue activada y como una voz sueca echaba extrañas maldiciones paro su carrera para echar un vistazo.

-JAJAJA! Valla Sve! No creí que callera alguien tan rápido en mi broma, lo más sorprendente es que fueras tu! Jajajaja. Es para que no olvides que yo sigo siendo el rey de los nórdicos-

-Id´ota-

-Que serio Sve! JAJAJA..!Disfruta del hoyo, nos vemos!...-

Con eso Berwald termino su relato volviendo de nuevo a su situación con Tino.

-Ahora veo porque no habías regresado, salir de aquí es muy difícil, esto esta mis profundo y estrecho, de verdad que no hay mucho espacio para moverse-

En ese momento Tino cayó en cuenta en la posición que se encontraba con Berwald. El sueco se encontraba "atorado" boca arriba, su gran altura le impedía moverse bien en un espacio tan pequeño, por su parte Tino había caído boca abajo sobre el sueco, la cara del finlandés miraba la parte baja de Berwald y viceversa (69).

-Ahh…este…Su-san…creo que hay que tratar de salir de aquí…-

-..Hm..-

Tino no podía ocultar su cara de vergüenza ante la posición dicha, trataba de disimularlo y salir de esa lo más pronto posible, así que comenzó a tratar de moverse para desgracia o suerte del sueco el finlandés movía su parte baja muy cerca de su cara, este al ver más de lo que quería su cara se encendió de vergüenza.

-F..Fin…-

El finlandés no había escuchado a Berwald, estaba muy concentrado tratando de acomodarse para poder levantarse y salir de ese predicamento, se apoyo de la pierna de su compañero para darse impulso y ponerse de pie, pero la fuerza le falló haciendo que Tino resbalara y su mano terminara en la zona sensible del sueco.

Berwald solo pudo responder con un gemido que ahogo de inmediato.

-Aaaah, Fin….-

-Lo…lo siento Su-san….solo…un poco mas…-

Tino intento de nuevo ponerse de pie, solo logrando una y otra vez caer sobre la virilidad del sueco, este empezaba agitarse y ya no podía contener la inminente erección, si el finlandés intentaba de nuevo ponerse de pie solo se toparía con su miembro duro.

-Esta vez sí lo lograre….-

-Fin…´spera…no…-

Haciendo caso omiso de nuevo a las palabras de Berwald, Tino trato de incorporarse pero esta vez al caer fue su cara la que cocho con la parte sensible del sueco que para este momento ya estaba por endurecer.

-¿Su-san….estas bien?-

-S…si..tr´nquilo-

Tino se dio cuenta entonces que Berwald respiraba agitadamente, aunque no podía verle a la cara claramente lo sentía ya que la boca del sueco estaba muy cerca de la parte sensible del finlandés.

Ambos se habían puesto muy nerviosos por los sucesos resientes y entre la desesperación empezaron a forcejear para levantarse, no es que Suecia no quería entregarse al finlandés pero estaba bien consiente que ese no era el lugar ni el modo en que quería hacerlo suyo.

Entre tanto movimiento de ambos solo conseguían rosarse más y más sus partes, Tino sentía arder su cara y a pesar de que Berwald estaba en el mismo estado trataba de disimularlo lo mejor posible, de algún modo agradecía tener a Tino de espaldas así no podía ver su notorio sonrojo.

El sueco ya no podía contener mas su erección, se desespero no quería quedar expuesto tan pronto así que intento pararse por su cuenta este resbalo también inevitablemente, para evitar lastimas a su amado finlandes lo tomo de la cintura empujándolo, todo esto provocó dos cosas, la primera es que los pantalones del sueco se bajara, la segunda y aun peor fue que Tino estaba a unos milímetros de la ya expuesta erección.

-Fin…Yo...yo…-

-Su-san….tu estas….-

Ya había quedado expuesto, ya no perdía nada con un último intento para salir de la precaria y muy sensual situación, trato de acomodar de nuevo a Tino para levantarse él, y al hacer esto se dio cuenta que no era el único que había reaccionado.

-Fin!?-

-No…no digas nada Su-san…es vergonzoso..-

El finlandés volteo a ver de reojo al sueco encontrándose con esa cara carente de emoción, pero sin duda había algo nuevo y al menos para sus despistados ojos nunca antes visto, Berwald estaba tan rojo como el mismo, ambos parecían un par de tomates bien maduros (creo que oí a España estornudar xD)

Tino volvió a fijar su vista en los calzoncillos del Berwald los cuales ya parecían una carpa de circo, sonrió ligeramente antes de depositar un pequeño beso sobre la excitación del sueco, este se estremeció de inmediato, Tino volteo a verlo con calma y suavemente le dijo

-Tranquilo Su-san no tienes por qué estar nervioso, al fin y al cabo soy tu esposa-

Berwald no daba creído a lo que había escuchado, todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos Tino de verdad le correspondía, que tonto fue al no hacer algo al respecto antes, rio internamente al pensar en la ironía del asunto, tenían que terminar en ese hueco para que ambos se confesaran.

Sin pensarlo más el finlandés toma el miembro del sueco entre sus manos y comenzó a darle estimulación provocando que se ponga más duro a cada segundo, cuando Tino se sintió lo suficiente mente confiado saco el miembro del sueco de su escondite, dejándolo expuesto en toda su gloria, el finlandés se sonrojo aun mas ante la visión.

Los dedos de Tino se movían juguetonamente por todo el miembro de Berwald, este trababa de contener sus gemidos con sus gruñidos, una vez más el finlandés volteo a ver al sueco de sus deseos para encontrarse con esa cara seria pero roja hasta las orejas y apretando los dientes para evitar delatarse él solo.

Tino creyó que ya era hora de que Berwald dejara de ser tan terco y dejarse llevar, el finlandés acercó su boca a la punta del miembro del sueco probándola, este se estremeció dejando escapar por fin el deseado gemido, pero Tino no estaba satisfecho quería oírlo mas así que empezó a juguetear con su lengua por aquella zona, sin dejar una solo lugar sin probar.

Mientras el finlandés hacia eso no podía evitar ver al sueco de reojo, este no perdía su cara seria pero la excitación ya se había apoderado de su compañero.

Finlandia continuo con su estimulación, de repente sintió las manos del sueco recorrerle la espalda, tocando cada parte de él y desabrochando su pantalón, cada parte que tocaba Berwald lo hacía de modo firme pero de un modo tierno, también quería que su esposa gozara el momento.

Una vez el pantalón de Tino quedo completamente desabrochado, el sueco lo bajo con delicadeza dejando expuesta también la excitación de su finlandés, Berwald acercó su boca despacio hacia su objetivo, Tino sintió espasmos al percibir la respiración del sueco tan cerca.

Con finos movimientos el sueco empieza a probar a su esposa, el filandes no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido el cual fue suficiente detonante para continuar con mas ímpetu, el sueco probaca mas y mas la suave esencia de Tino, las enormes manos de Berwald no daban tregua tampoco y pasaban por todas las partes del cuerpo del finlandés.

Ambos se entregaron por completo a sus instintos, llevados por el éxtasis se complacieron mutuamente, sus lamitas y caricias se hacían cada vez más intensas no tardarían mucho en llegar al delicioso clímax.

-F…Fin…y..ya…no…aguantar´ mas…voy...voy-

-Ah…ah..Su-san! Yo también ya no puedo…ah ah!-

Tino con un gemido agudo y Berwald con un gruñido profundo llegaron a su punto máximo esparciendo su semilla quedando en la cara del contrario, pero eso de verdad no importaba ambos están satisfechos en más de un modo.

No sabían que decir, todo paso demasiado rápido y muy raro, cuando Finlandia se había decidió por hablar primero (como siempre lo hacía) se oyó a alguien gritar sus nombres, era una voz familiar.

-Finland, Sverige! Hvor er de?-*

Parecía que por fin alguien los había ido a buscar y por ende ayudar, aquella voy pertenecía solamente a Noruega.

-Norja* estamos aquí abajo!-

Grito Tino con todas sus fuerzas, pudo oír como alguien se acercaba más y mas al dichoso oyó hasta asomar su cabeza, el finlandés sonrió al ver el rostro del noruego pero este al asomarse abrió los ojos como plato y levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-Finland….tu y Sverige no prefieren acomodarse….sus ropas…antes que los saque-

-Eeeh?-

El finlandés cayó en cuenta de lo obvio que él y su "esposo" seguían expuestos después de haberse demostrado su amor, puso sus manos en la cara debido a la increíble vergüenza que sentía, de pronto sintió como subían sus pantalones.

-Su..Su-san-

-Hm..-

El sueco se sentía culpable pues sabía lo penoso que era su "esposa" así que trato de solucionar las cosas a pesar de que él seguía expuesto, una vez que subió los pantalones de Tino lo tomo de la cintura y lo impulso hacia arriba para que el noruego lo ayudara a salir, una vez fuera era el turno del sueco para salir pero hizo la falta de los 2 nórdicos mas una cuerda para liberar por completo a Berwald ya una vez fuera este pudo acomodar sus bóxer y pantalón con calma, aunque su cara mostraba nada por dentro estaba que ardía de vergüenza.

-Lamento lo que pasaron hermanos…apenas supe lo que Danmark hizo lo puse en su lugar y vine ayudar-

-K.. kiitos…Norja…sabes me..me gustaría que no comentaras nada de…bueno de lo que viste…-

-Lo que hagan no es mi problema…solo háganlo en mejores lugares….-

Tino sintió que de sus orejas salió humor por la vergüenza mientras que Berwald solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, una vez que dieron las debidas gracias y que invitaron al noruego a desayudar al la mañana siguiente como muestra de mas agradecimiento Tino y Berlwad regresaron a su hogar.

Una vez dentro el finlandés trato de explicar todo lo que había pasado pues realmente quería saber si Suecia lo tomaba en serio o solo se dejo llevar por el momento.

-Su..Su-San….este…tu..bueno yo…esto..quisiera saber que es…bueno…¿que sientes por mi?!-

Berwald estaba sorprendido, no creyó que después de aquello quedaran dudas pero se le lvido el detalle que el finlandés tiende a ser algo despistado lo bueno que se le ocurrió el modo adecuado para dejar de una vez claro.

Tomo a Finlandia por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo, con su otra mano tomo la barbilla del oji violeta y le planto un profundo beso, Tino se quedo helado ante la inesperada muestra de afecto, cuando ambos se quedaban sin aliento por el beso se separaron un poco momento que aprovechó el sueco para decirle unas palabras a su esposa con típico tono de voz seco pero esta vez claramente nerviosa.

-T´ amo Fin….-

-Su-san! –

La cara del finlandés se iluminó más que el árbol de navidad que pone cada año, abrazo fuertemente al sueco y esta vez fue él quien inicio el beso.

-También te amo Su-san!-

Ese día la vida de los dos nórdicos cambie para siempre gracias a un molesto danés y a ese hoyo del mal…

.::FIN::.

* * *

-Finland, Sverige! Hvor er de?- (Noruego)

-K.. kiitos…Norja- (Filandes)

_**Aquí termina este fic, ahora si pueden lanzarme tomates, pastelazos y a Polacos molestos xD en fin toda crítica es buena.**_


End file.
